Alone In Twelve
by Sandyittah
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are alone in District Twelve. They now have to compete with the hardships, issues, and opportunities that are heading their way.


Alone In Twelve

Chapter 1-

I guess I can say that I have began to get quite lonely here in the run down District twelve. Although it is my home, and always has been, it just doesn't feel right anymore… without prim, gale, my mother, stressing over the games, taking strolls through the woods and the meadow, hunting, the hob, and all things that made my true smile appear. I live with Peeta and our two children in Victors Village the last of twelve. We only ever see Haymitch once every week or so. He usually comes when the children are out because lets just say he is not the best influence on them. All alone, I hear the front door creek open and recognize his raspy voice saying, "Knock, Knock, Katniss you here?". "Yes, Come on in. Im in the dining room." I reply. Its Haymitch.

He Enters the kitchen holding his set of house keys in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. He seems happy and proud as Haymitch could ever be. "Have you seen Peeta or the kids earlier today?" I ask. "I noticed them leaving but since this morning they haven't been around. Peeta said that he was going to show them a little bit more around twelve… Something you wouldn't want to be around for, huh." says Haymitch. We hear the door open and shut. yet this time I hear the joyful laughs of children. "Hello Jay and Hanna. I haven't seen you all morning! How was your day?" I say. Jay reminds me a lot about Gale. He always asks questions about hunting. he also has a big imagination and believes in being equal. I wish my children could have grown up around Gale, my first, and only true friend. Hanna reminds me of prim. She is young, innocent, and very curious. She always has a smile from cheek to cheek. "Awesome! Dad showed us everything!" says Jay. Jay is always very excited, sometimes almost to much. "It was very interesting! We saw almost the entire place. Maybe Ill write a story about it and read it to you guys! Yes. That would be so cool!" says Hanna, talking to herself.

I begin to think of gale more often lately. he has gotten a very big job and seems to be very successful. I now decide that it is enough hiding from the one person who understood me. I am going to call him, talk to him, for the first time in six years since the war resolved. Ever since the games I don't think that the smile I have while hunting with him will ever end up on my face again. I grab the telephone. Wrapping my fingers around it, the plastic material so cold, so unfamiliar. I dial the last number I have had of his. As the tips of my finger dial this number I feel as if I am being released from a cage that has kept me locked in for years. I put the phone against my ear and begin pacing back and forth in the kitchen. I hear the ringing sound as if my mind has been disoriented again like in Thirteen. The ringing stops and my heart is beginning to pump faster, faster, and faster. Just in that moment I hear a voice, a voice I only ever heard in the woods, and in that slight second I know that i am about to speak to Gale, My Gale. "Hello." says Gale. "Gale? Is this you?." I ask. "Yes this is he, funny to hear your voice. It sounds very familiar." explains Gale. I hear a chuckle at the end and I know he recognizes it. "Gale, its Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." I reveal. "Im sorry, I know of no Katniss. I have to go now." He says. I almost begin to sob at that sentence until I hear, "Ah, Im just joking. Wow. Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. How ya been?" I can tell he is getting more comfortable. "Ive been, well to be honest Ive been lonely. Bored."I explain. "Nothing much there in twelve, huh? Just you and Peeta. I miss you a lot, katniss." he tells me. While I hear the words come out of his mouth I realize that he, Gale, doesn't know that I had Kids. He doesn't know that Ive been truly married. He doesn't even have clue about my life here in twelve.

"Gale…I have something to tell you." I say. "And what is that you need to say, Katnip?" Gale says as if it is all the same as when we were young. Like the games never happened. Like I never even volunteered. "Well, this may be very sudden but, its not actually just me Peeta and I in twelve." I confess. "Well who else could be let in there Katniss?" He asks. "I have given birth to two children. Peeta and I have a family, Gale." I say. I feel as if I can hear each tear dropping down his face as they race to drip off. "Well… Isn't that great! Congrats…" he says trying to keep himself from sniffing. "Thank you."I say. "I have to go now Katniss… There is another phone call coming in. Goodbye." he explains. "But, Gale. Don't leave yet… You should come visit us. You know, meet the kids and all. Mostly, it would be to see me. I miss you Gale."


End file.
